Where the Pieces Lie
by thisgildedworld
Summary: "The future, it's already written." "But who's to say I can't change it? You might be surprised." A collection of 129-word canon-based drabbles largely set between DDD and KH3. Each one focuses on a different character or pairing and their role in the story leading up to KH3. One drabble will be posted every day leading up to KH3's release on 1/29. NOW COMPLETE! HAPPY RELEASE DAY!
1. THE PAST

**SUMMARY** : A collection of 129-word canon-based drabbles set largely between DDD and KH3. Each one focuses on a different character or pairing and their story leading up to KH3. A new drabble will be posted every day leading up to KH3's release on 1/29.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Just a little countdown of sorts. Each drabble is 129 words long (this includes their title!) They are all already written and planned so there won't be any delay or issue in that sense. I hope people find them interesting. The first one sets up the framing device, but each one after focuses on a character or pairing and their role in the story leading into KH3. My hope is that the story will feel like a cohesive thing that gets people excited for KH3's release. I debated whether or not to reveal the full list of titles and characters focused on ahead of time, but I think I'll keep it a surprise until they're posted. But rest assured, nearly all major characters get at least one drabble by the end. Hope you like them!

 **DISCLAIMER** : As a note, the last KH3 trailer I saw was TGS (Big Hero 6). I consider everything after that to be spoilers. I'm trying to go into KH3 as blind as possible so please don't comment with any spoilers or anything like that. Thank you!

 **FOCUS** : YOUNG XEHANORT

* * *

 **THE PAST.**

"On that fated land, a great war shall transpire.

Darkness will prevail and the light expire."

Xehanort and Eraqus sat with a chessboard between them. They'd only just begun when Xehanort brought up their Master's favourite story: the Keyblade War and the foretold prophecy of the Worlds' End. He peered up at the ancient Keyblade mounted on the ornate display. One day, it'd belong to him—he'd make certain of that.

He stared at the blue eye at its center, seemingly watching over every move they made.

"The future, it's already written." Xehanort claimed one of Eraqus' pieces.

"But who's to say I can't change it?" Eraqus replied. "You might be surprised."

They both looked down at all the pieces where they lay.

"Oh, I hope so."


	2. UT SIT MAGNA

**FOCUS** : YEN SID

* * *

 **UT SIT MAGNA, TAMEN CERTE LENTA IRA DEORUM EST**

Yen Sid sat in his usual chair. The lit skull-candle on his desk flickered. Moments ago, Xehanort revealed hidden truths—a clash between seven lights, thirteen darknesses. The child, Sora, nearly fell into his grasp. Yen Sid couldn't shake it: he was to blame.

Not only had he pushed them into Xehanort's clutches, but he allowed his plans to succeed thus far. Through many a guise Xehanort attempted his reign, but they all could have been halted had he done more. How long had it been since they were boyhood apprentices? How often had he told himself Xehanort wouldn't go astray? How many children would he make bear the weight of the world?

He extinguished the candle, smoke curling.


	3. ALONG THE WAVES

**FOCUS** : AQUA

* * *

 **ALONG THE WAVES**

All her life Aqua kept her sight forward, always pushing, always moving towards her goal. It kept her going in the Realm of Darkness: the belief somewhere at the end of the long road, at the end of the endless hours, there would be salvation. Rescue. _Something_.

But here she was, sitting along the beach with a stranger, nowhere else to go.

She watched the waves of the dark sea by her feet, finally resting, finally stopping. End of the road. It was hard for her—harder than she ever thought it would be—to allow herself to stop. To give up? No. But to accept she couldn't do this alone.

There was still hope however. Even now the name brought solace to her heart.

 _Sora._


	4. CONSIDER THE WITCH

**FOCUS** : NAMINÉ

* * *

 **CONSIDER THE WITCH**

Naminé took home in Kairi's heart.

She sat in the middle of her station, drawings spilling out on the floor all around her—the entire stained glass platform covered by forgotten drawings and sketches and pencil-crayon memories. Every single one of them a memory belonging to someone connected to Sora, to Kairi, to their hearts. Not a single one depicted herself. She was nowhere to be found in the pages, in their memories.

Holding the sketchbook tight to her chest, she laid down on all the drawings. Her body pushed them away, letting them slip off the edge. The drawings swished and floated into the abyss surrounding the station.

Would she ever find herself depicted within them?

Or was it her destiny to be forgotten?


	5. A FLOWER GROWS IN THE WASTELAND

**FOCUS** : MARLUXIA/LAURIAM

* * *

 **A FLOWER GROWS IN THE WASTELAND**

Marluxia coughed dust and sand. He opened his eyes with a jolt as he gasped for breath. He stumbled onto his feet only to find himself in a crossroads of fallen Keyblades—hundreds, thousands, everywhere he looked. The sight of it made his heart race. Wait— his heart? He looked down at his chest bewildered. He was human again.

He searched his surroundings. It was all so familiar and yet unfamiliar at once. All around him a barren wasteland, a graveyard, until something caught his eye. Growing in the shadow of a cluster of blades stood a single flower with three brilliant orange sepals and three bright blue petals. He reached down, plucked it free—

And held the strelitzia close to his heart.


	6. WHERE THE HEART GOES

**FOCUS** : RIKU-REPLICA

* * *

 **WHERE THE HEART GOES**

 _"What happens when a fake dies—one like me? Where will my heart go? Does it disappear?"_

 _"It'll go somewhere. Maybe the same place as mine."_

Riku-Replica stumbled to the ground. All around him an endless darkness and a single pale road. _Is this the afterworld_ , he thought. His body began to shimmer, to fade. He clenched his fists. _No. I'm not ready. There has to be more than this. **I** have to be more than this._ Riku-Replica got to his feet. The shimmering stopped. There was still a chance for him. There was still so much unsolved in his heart. There needed to be a way through this.

And so, he stepped forward.

 _"A faithful replica until the very end. That's... okay."_


	7. CONSOLATION PRIZE

**FOCUS** : LEA (& RIKU)

* * *

 **CONSOLATION PRIZE**

Lea dangled his feet over the edge of the Mysterious Tower's balcony and looked out at the swatches of orange and blue along the horizon and the blaze of stars above. Beside him, Riku stared out at the same horizon, doubtlessly looking for signs of Sora. Lea reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn envelope. The edges had become torn with repetition, the paper crinkled and rough. Lea flipped it over in his hands, inspecting these marks. He ran his fingers along the shape of its contents slowly, feeling it through the paper.

"What's that about?" Riku asked.

Lea opened the envelope and pulled out a single popsicle stick. He held it against the horizon, and swore he saw red.

WINNER

"A reminder," he replied.


	8. A HEART, DIVIDED

**FOCUS** : Ventus & Vanitas

* * *

 **A HEART, DIVIDED**

Ventus and Vanitas sat on opposite sides of the fracture in Ven's heart. His heart healed a lot over the years, slowly, within Sora, and soon it would be fully healed—the last crack sealed.

"It's funny, y'know," Vanitas began. "You and I used to be one. But ever since we separated... it's like I don't really belong here. We're still separate even when I'm in your heart."

"I guess some things just aren't reversible," Ven said.

"You're way too calm about that old bastard fucking your heart."

"All I can do is be strong for the people that need me. One day, I'll wake up and I'll have to protect them."

"Hmph. Whatever. Until then, I'm your only company."

Ventus smiled softly. "Looks that way."


	9. APPENDIX IV

**FOCUS** : Vexen/Even

* * *

 **APPENDIX IV**

Even stirred. He had been unstable and resting since being recompleted, but now something was rousing him from his slumber, tickling his cheek. He opened his eyes to find a single gold eye looking down on him from above.

"Wakey, wakey, blondie."

Xigbar hung upside down in the air, half-emerged from a portal. His long ponytail swayed back and forth, grazing Even's face sporadically. He smirked.

"What is the meaning of this?" Even exclaimed, backing up in his bed, trying to put as much distance between them.

Xigbar reached down and grabbed Even by the collar, tight. He bared his teeth in a wide grin and pulled him up out of the bed and through the portal into the great unknown.

"You've got work to do."


	10. ILLE QUI NOS OMNES SERVABIT

**FOCUS** : SORA

* * *

 **ILLE QUI NOS OMNES SERVABIT**

Sora stared intently at the emblem on Mickey's Letter. He had kept it with him ever since he read it back on the islands. Now, having returned from the Realm of Sleep, they were heading off on their next adventure to save everyone. He held the letter tight. Sora couldn't deny the pressure weighing on him. He knew so many were connected to him, needed him. The end imminent. And he wanted to help, but, what if he couldn't?

"Sora, did you forget?" Donald said behind him in the Gummi Ship.

"Yeah, Sora, don't you remember? This boat runs on happy faces," Goofy added.

"No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"

Sora tucked the letter away. He took a deep breath before grinning wide.

"CHEEESE."


	11. A NEW CHAPTER

**FOCUS** : JIMINY CRICKET

* * *

 **A NEW CHAPTER**

Jiminy dusted off the past two journals chronicling their adventures. One journey to stop the darkness from spreading, and the other to put all the lost hearts back where they belong. He opened the first journal and flipped to the back.

Their hurting will be mended  
When you return to end it.

They had discovered the meaning behind this mysterious message. It took some time, but they were ready now—they were going to do everything they could to set this right. Jiminy went and retrieved a brand new journal and held it tight in his little hands, both grateful to be chronicler and nervous for the trials ahead.

Soon, Sora, Donald and Goofy would arrive to retrieve him, and a new chapter would finally begin.


	12. SOMETHING IMPORTANT

**FOCUS** : DONALD & GOOFY

* * *

 **SOMETHING IMPORTANT**

Donald and Goofy missed this. It felt like so long since they were last on a real adventure. They were always on the outside, watching, never getting to be involved, never getting to do anything important. But now they were back with Sora. And yeah, they missed doing important things, but more than that, they missed _him_. They missed getting dragged into his messes, missed joking around with him, missed growing with him. Finally reunited again, Donald and Goofy knew this was where they belonged. Together they could face anything.

As the three of them headed off to the next world, getting ever closer to the great clash that awaited them, they kept one thought in their hearts through it all:

"All for one, one for all!"


	13. WHAT LIES AHEAD

**FOCUS** : KAIRI & LEA

* * *

 **WHAT LIES AHEAD**

Growing up on the islands, Kairi was never quite included. The others played with swords, fought, got bruised, bloody. She was always composed, outside. It felt expected of her—the role she was meant to play.

 _"You'll just get in the way."_

But no more. She and Lea were training to use the Keyblade. Sparring. Toughening up. Pluto watched as they battled, as she fought to break free from the forced role.

Lea hit her with his Keyblade, splitting her lip. He apologized but told her not to give up: they needed to be prepared for what was coming.

She wiped the blood away with the side of her fist before readying her Keyblade, a fire growing within her—an endless determination.

"Don't hold back, Axel."


	14. FORGOTTEN HOMES

**FOCUS** : XEHANORT

* * *

 **FORGOTTEN HOMES**

 _"You won't need a home anymore where you're going!"_

 _Darkness cracked in the sky pulling everything into its depths. Xehanort watched as the world he spent so many years living with Eraqus was devoured. Then, he disappeared._

Xehanort stepped onto the sandy beaches of his boyhood home. All around the smaller island everything felt all too familiar. Such a small world. And yet, inexplicably, he found his heart guiding him home. With nary a second thought, the corridor opened up and he found himself here. So much happened since he last stepped foot on these shores. He knew in his heart this would be the final time he'd see these waves, the sand, the paopu.

The End would soon arrive, and with it—the World he sought.


	15. TEMPUS EDAX RERUM

**FOCUS** : YMX

* * *

 **TEMPUS EDAX RERUM**

Young Xehanort sat on the cliff's edge in Symphony of Sorcery, countless petals drifting along the wind. It truly was a beautiful world, the kind he dreamed of seeing back on his tiny island, the kind that pushed him to want to escape so desperately. And now, here he was. He had seen the life and death of his various forms many times, visiting all the moments in between. Where did he fall among them?

If memory shapes who you are, then who was he? He had memories, experiences, none of his selves had by being able to see his entire life stretch out in front of him. What would become of him now? He'd lose his memories, his self, eventually.

Destined to only be temporary.


	16. DIGITAL HAUNTINGS OF MISTAKES PAST

**FOCUS** : IENZO

* * *

 **DIGITAL HAUNTINGS OF MISTAKES PAST**

Ienzo fiddled with the Radiant Garden computer. He had never quite gotten the handle on working it when growing up as a young apprentice and while he certainly was more adept now, he couldn't help but admit that his grasp of the system still left a fair bit to be desired. He was trying to find information on the intentions of the True Organization but kept coming up short. It was in this frustration that he hit his fist against the keys. A portrait of an older man with blond hair appeared on the screen. Ansem the Wise. The closest thing to a father he ever knew. Ienzo reached out and touched the image gently with his fingertips—

And bowed his head in shame.


	17. TWO WHO WERE ALWAYS MEANT TO MEET

**FOCUS** : RIKU & MICKEY

* * *

 **TWO WHO WERE ALWAYS MEANT TO MEET**

Riku and Mickey walked through the Realm of Darkness, hoping to recover something important. Riku was struck by the familiarity of it all. He'd been here before, in the dark, but now he wasn't alone.

"Mickey," he began.

"What is it, Riku?"

"A long time ago I fell to darkness and found myself here. I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose... everything. But I heard a voice cut through the darkness." He stopped. "Your voice. If it weren't for you, I don't think I'd be here. I just... thank you."

"Gosh, Riku. You don't have to thank me or anything. We're pals, remember?" Mickey held out his hand.

Riku smiled and took Mickey's hand in his. "Fair enough."


	18. REMEMBRANCE OF DATA PASSED

**FOCUS** : DATA-NAMINÉ & DATA-ROXAS

* * *

 **REMEMBRANCE OF DATA PASSED**

Residual Data. That's how Naminé explained it. When someone deletes a file or partition, remnant data can sometimes linger. That was the case Roxas and Naminé were in. The bugs in Jiminy's Journal had been destroyed, the message imparted, memories revealed. Everything returned to how it was. The data of Roxas and Naminé was never meant to be in the journal, and so, they were deleted.

And yet, they survived. Remnants left behind.

It was something Naminé was learning about the world: nothing's so easily reversible. Once made, can something ever truly be unmade? She didn't know, but for now, she was grateful. Their original forms never quite knew where they belonged, but together they would build themselves a home, hidden in ones and zeroes.


	19. REVERBERATIONS OF ANOTHER YOU

**FOCUS** : HAYNER

* * *

 **REVERBERATIONS OF ANOTHER YOU**

Hayner's days played out much the same, with the usual words on the usual streets. He could always count on Pence and Olette to be there, for their dynamic to always be the same. Days filled with Struggle and working odd jobs to save up money for pretzels and watermelon. Plans for beach trips. Everything was as it should be.

But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. Frequently he would turn to someone to say something only to find no one was there. He'd remember promises he never made, inside jokes the others didn't know. He could feel his heart reaching out, yearning for something—someone—to answer it.

It was as if he'd experienced this all before, in some other life.


	20. CREDO NOS IN FLUCTU EODEM ESSE

**FOCUS** : DiZ

* * *

 **CREDO NOS IN FLUCTU EODEM ESSE**

Meeting Aqua had sparked remembrance inside Ansem, but he felt the waves washing away what little memories had surfaced. He desperately clung to them, unable to bear forgetting anymore.

"Do you remember anything about your world?" Aqua asked.

He struggled to recall. "I remember... the beautiful water, the lovely flowers... the... hopeful smiles... of my people."

"Wait, a sec—are you talking about Radiant Garden?"

That name. "You know it?"

"Yeah," she said. "I've been there. It's safe."

He smiled weakly. "All I long for is to see it once more."

"We'll both see it again soon," Aqua said firmly.

Ansem stared out over the dark sea in front of them, waves lapping at his feet.

"It's beautiful to think so," he said.


	21. CONVERSATIONS IN THE DARK

**NOTE** : This drabble references the canon conversation between Naminé and Lingering Will from the First Breath concerts. You can see translations of this conversations by Googling if you're not familiar.

 **FOCUS** : Naminé & Lingering Will/Terra

* * *

 **CONVERSATIONS IN THE DARK**

"Terra... can you hear me?"

"...That voice... I can hear it... in the darkness."

"Do you remember me?"

"So... familiar. Where... where am I?"

"We're back in your memories, where they sleep in the darkness."

"That's right... I remember now... Naminé?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Naminé. I remember. I did it. I found her in the darkness."

"You did."

"I... I tried to protect her."

"You saved her, Terra. Maybe not forever, but you saved her then."

"What do you mean? Is Aqua in danger?"

"Do you feel it, Terra? It's thick in the air. Foul."

"Master Xehanort."

"Everyone is gathering there soon. They need you, Terra."

"...I understand."

"Believe in your promise to them, your light."

"Aqua... Ven... I swear, I will set this right."


	22. ECHOES OF WHO WE WERE

**FOCUS** : ISA & LEA

* * *

 **ECHOES OF WHO WE WERE**

 _"I want you to always remember me," Lea said as they both stared up at the castle. He faced his friend with a boyish grin. "Will you remember that I existed and that I stood next to you here like this?"_

Saïx sat in the throne room. The other members of the True Organization XIII had just dispersed, the shadows they left behind still lingering in the air. He thought about the last time he was here, how he struck at Lea with his claymore. Thought about the shock that registered on Lea's face at the sight of him. The way Lea said his name.

He looked over at Axel's old, barren throne. An empty pang echoed inside.

 _"Always," Isa said. "I'll always remember."_


	23. COGITO ERGO DOLEO

**FOCUS** : XIGBAR/BRAIG

* * *

 **COGITO ERGO DOLEO**

 _"But you... aren't you scared of just... turning into someone else?"_

 _"Me? I'm already half Xehanort."_

Xigbar took off his eye-patch and studied his reflection. A single gold eye stared back at him. He traced along where his eye was sewn shut, felt the ridges of the scar as they rose and fell. He sacrificed a lot for the old coot and the payoff would soon arrive. Something worried him though. His hair, more and more silver. His inner voice, no longer alone. Every now and then thoughts that didn't belong to him filled his mind, telling him what to do. He resisted it for now, but for how long? Was he really in danger of losing everything he was? _Who_ he was?

As if.


	24. LETTERS TO AN ABSENT KING

**FOCUS** : MINNIE

* * *

 **LETTERS TO AN ABSENT KING**

My Dearest Mickey,

You've been gone a while. How are things on your journey? I hope you're okay. Everything at the castle is just fine. Me and Daisy are keeping everything in working order. Chip and Dale are constantly locked up in the library busing themselves with data this or Gummi Ship that, I'm sure you know. All the townsfolk wish you well and miss your visits. Yes, everything here is just perfect, really...

Oh, Mickey... I can't lie to you. I can't shake the feeling that something terrible is about to happen. There's a foul darkness in the air; can you feel it, too? Even the Cornerstone seems dimmer.

Please, wherever you are, take care of yourself. I miss you.

All My Love,

Minnie


	25. ADVENTURES WE NEVER HAD

**FOCUS** : SORA & RIKU & KAIRI

* * *

 **ADVENTURES WE NEVER HAD**

The days of the three of us hanging out on the island and working ont he raft seem so far away now. Ever since that night, so long ago, we've never really been together. Something always finds a way to separate us, to make us go it alone. We dreamed of exploring new worlds together, of making memories and adventures. The three of us. I'm sad it never really happened. I keep the both of you in my heart, always, and I know even when there is distance, you are close—that we are all under the same sky. One sky, one destiny.

I hope when this is all over, we can finally be together.

We'll find new adventures to go on, all of us.


	26. THE GATHERING (SURSUM CORDA)

**FOCUS** : VII LIGHTS

* * *

 **THE GATHERING**  
 **(SURSUM CORDA)**

In the barren wasteland of the Keyblade Graveyard, the lights gathered together. Hearts driven by one oath, one purpose. On the bones of the warriors before them, they prepared to face the great clash between light and darkness. Their journey was not an easy one—none of them could have predicted the costs it took, or the ones yet to come. But they had survived, for now.

In the distance, through the sand and dirt, they could make out the shadowy form of their adversary. Master Xehanort. Everything he planned was coming to fruition. As he reached them, thirteen selves appeared. XIII Darknesses against VII Lights.

Everything was inevitable, and soon, the last key would be formed—

And the new Keyblade War set in motion.


	27. AEGRI SOMNIA

**FOCUS** : XIII DARKNESSES

* * *

 **AEGRI SOMNIA**

As Xehanort approached Sora and the Lights, he could foresee it all in his mind. The Lights would have their hopes crushed by battle upon battle, destroyed and reduced to nothing. The Darknesses would overwhelm them all, blade against blade, as the great clash bore on. He would stamp each of the lights out by the heel of his boot. Their Keyblades would join the lifeless hordes—just another marker in an endless graveyard. Agonizing cries would echo in the canyons beyond, fading. Yes, they would all lose themselves into the darkest abyss, one by one. Only then could the χ-Blade finally be formed.

And then there would be Sora.

That dull, ordinary boy.

Broken and beaten.

Helpless in the face of the machinations of Destiny.


	28. THE FUTURE

**FOCUS** : YOUNG ERAQUS

* * *

 **THE FUTURE**

"Checkmate."

Xehanort let go of his chess piece, it wobbled gently as his fingers lifted away. He smirked at the inevitability of it all, his tone light and apathetic, like there was no other way it could have possibly gone. A foregone conclusion. He looked up at his younger partner.

"Just like the legend," he said. He leaned back to take the scene in. "Darkness prevails and light expires."

Eraqus rested his mouth against his fist as he looked over the board between them. Xehanort's pieces had his king surrounded. By all accounts it seemed inescapable. And yet...

He reached forward, fingertips carefully feeling the tops of the crown on his king piece before gently lifting it off the board. Eraqus's lips curled.

"My move, isn't it?"


	29. ELLIPSIS

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Well, here is the last drabble! I hope those who checked this story out found some pieces they liked. Happy Release Day, Everyone! See you on the other side.

 **FOCUS** : TETSUYA NOMURA

* * *

 **ELLIPSIS**

Tetsuya Nomura sat in front of a large projector screen. All around him staff members from the game found their seats. Someone passed beers around. It was something of a tradition at Square-Enix: on the night of a game's launch staff would gather round, have a few drinks, and play the final level until the credits rolled. It had taken a long time, perhaps too long, but that night was here. The game was finished, and soon, players around the world would begin playing and discover how the story concludes.

He was a little nervous as the game booted up. So much love, sweat and tears had been put into this. It was finally here. The logo flashed on the screen, the staff applauded.

KINGDOM HEARTS III


End file.
